


Bubble Butt

by mitsukinekouchiha



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: #Smut, Butt fetish, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukinekouchiha/pseuds/mitsukinekouchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never overcame the proud he felt when he knew the thing Youngbae love the most of him. There were moments when the only thing they do after a long day of work was lay in the couch, bae over him, and let him play with the thing he love the most of him while he gave little kisses, no more, not less. But during his bed activities, well, the things were always varied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Butt

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first lenguage, so~ there will be some errors, I hope you can show them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading *^^*

Their bodies move in the bed rubbing each other, the sound of the sheets was interrupted only because of the gasp both males made.

Their erections were pressing over the fabric of the boxers while a couple of hands were massaging the tanned skin of Youngbae’s back, his owns caressing the other’s hips, pressing naughty Seungri’s hips bone.

They hardly had time to see each other although they lived in the same department. When they decided live together they had thought it was the best to keep his relation, relation that has been since the start for many reasons. Youngbae had had troubles accepting his relationship, more because the Christian education he had had since he was a child, after that, because of what his family and friends could see. Over that, he started to fight with his lack of trust in the maknae and how serious he was taking his relation. Of his own, beside the trouble of admit he was in love of a man, Seungri had learn to have patience to wait for the stabilization of his boyfriend’s feelings.

The point was that they hadn’t choose wrong in take the next step as a couple and started to live together. If they weren’t sharing the same roof, probably they only could saw in YG, if look at each other could count. Between his single activities or in group and help trainers and new groups, both end too tired to visit each other or to go out to somewhere, adding the preoccupation of keep a low profile in their dates, it was just exhausting. Sharing an apartment they had the comfort of came back home exhausted and fall in each other arms in the sheets, talk quietly a moment and enjoy an intimate moment in the safeness of his apartment, without fans, without cameras. Just the two of them.  
But now they had a complete free week and they hadn’t think in get out of that room, at least in the first days.

His swollen lips made a constantly flick every time they found each other in furious kisses, their tongues in the other mouth tasting as much as they can, sometimes was hear the sucking sound when one of them keep the other's tongue in his mouth.

When they separated and their gazes encountered Seungri couldn’t retain a smile when he felt bubbles in his stomach, his fingers caressed his lovers jawline before lift his body with his arm rested on the bed and kiss his face―: how hard you are? ―He whispered while sliding his hands for his marked chest and cupping his lover erection, squeezing him.

― Seungri ―He growled pushing him so he could lay in his back completely and fit himself between his legs, thrusting to felt again the pleasure of his dicks pressing each other―, such a naughty boy ―He smiled and hide his face in his neck to suck the skin under his mouth, leaving bite marks while descending to his chest. He pinched the hard nubs in the younger’s chest―: what with those? Are they for me? ―He whispered while taking one is his mouth and passed slowly his tongue.  
Seungri watched with excitement how he took his nipple in his mouth and arched in pleasure while taking his fingers into his mouth to bite them when Youngbae bite him hard, pulling the nipple; he buried his fingers in his blonde hair and press his head against his chest inciting his to suck it again. His breathing was stirred when he felt Youngbae’s hand caressing his butt slowly to squeeze it harshly.

Seungri loves Youngbae, he hadn’t any doubt about that. It was that kind of love that consume you slowly even if you try to stop it. He noticed it after the first time they were together and he was afraid of wake up without the other by his side and when he felt terrified of the idea of Bae rejecting him; he passed a couple of painful months of wait to his boyfriend accepted that they were crazy for each other. And those months were enough to make him don’t wanted to be away from him again.  
Ri loved him so much that he had learned to love the things he hated the most of his hyungs. He had learned what he like the most to do, what he loved to talk, what he love to dress and the most important thing, what was the thing he love the most to do in the bed.

― You want me to turn? ―Bae nodded crazily and helped him to lay in his stomach, he gasped when he had the perfect couple of buttocks that his boyfriend had.

― I love it ―He pressed them with force, squeezing it excited―, I love it, you know that? ―Seungri chuckled happily and lifted his hips to the air. The tanned man swallow hard, he ran his hands over his legs without touch his butt.

The younger never overcame the proud he felt when he knew the thing Youngbae love the most was play with his butt. There were moments when the only thing they do after a long day of work was lay in the couch, bae over him, and let him play with the curve of his buttocks while he gave little kisses, no more, not less. And he won’t deny it, he loved too. He loved how his lover touch him and made him felt an endless universe of wonderful sensations with a simple massage or when he praised him with a silly compliment with a spank.

But during his bed activities, well, the things were always varied.

― You love it? ―He stretch himself like a cat, every move full of that sensuality he only possess―, it’s only for you, you know that? ―He passed his hand over one of his buttocks and spanked it slowly, making a movement that made Bae droll.

― Oh god ―Youngbae shut a moan when Seungri started to move sensually his hips up and down, move that made him choke with his breath. Never, in his life, thought that kind of dance could look so tentative and sensual―, oh dear god ―He said again when the movement became more vigorous, his hands trembled―, where you learnt to do that? ―He held his hips to press his own’s while Seungri still moving, his cock finding place between the checks of the other, he let out a deep moan and didn’t think twice before remove his underwear, laying in his back maintaining the position.

― You know a can learn a lot of new things ―He throw his head back and ribbed himself against him―, touch me Bae, please ―Hearing that petition Youngbae passed his hand for the white skin of his back and slide one of his hands to his chest, caressing the muscles of his abdomen, traveling until reach his dick and starting to masturbate him slowly. Bae chuckle when the other pressed the sheets and lowed the upper part of his chest until reach the bed―: mhn… more…

― Don’t get anxious ―He press a chaste kiss in his cheek―, you know I need to do it nice and slow to make you enjoy it, or don’t you want to feel amazing? ―He traveled over his jawline with kisses and then passed his tongue for the back side of his ear making him pant.

― You like to see me like this, don’t you? ―He reproached with his eyes. Bae smiled and kissed him before masturbate him again at the same pace but with pore pressure, especially in the tip.

― How you can think that my love? ―He release his penis and cares his buttocks―, lean on your hands ―Seungri do it at the moment and he started to kiss his back line, lowering until reach his coccyx where he passes his tongue slowly―, you know your pleasure is my pleasure, how do you think I could make you suffer for something like that? ― Youngbae used to say that all the time, so it wasn’t strange that he search for new thing to please him, contrary to what the people thought, he always find new things to experience in the bed and have him satisfied, especially in special occasions. It wasn’t his boyfriend were a perv, at least no more than him, he simply was an incredible lover. The men, the perfect person for him.

The younger screamed when he gave him a bite in one of his buttocks. He panted and growled when Youngbae started to leave bite in his hips and butt, caressing with his hands and passing his nails over his skin, leaving red lines―, AH! Stop playing and do it already ―He gasped and arched when he felt his warm tongue passing for his butt hole. He took the pillow and pressed it against his chest leaning in the bed again. Youngbae was still passing his tongue without much pressure, only looking to relax the tight ring of muscles while spreading his ass, having more space where to pass his tongue; when he noticed Seungri left the position he ordered he passed his arm under his body to raise him again.  
― Held the headboard ―He murmured―, I want you like that, don’t bend again ―He spanked leaving a red mark―, understood? ―The younger nodded slowly causing a harder spank―, understood?!

― Yes, yesyesyesyes, please don’t stop ―He pressed the padding of the head board and bited his lower lip when Youngbae took one if his balls in his mouth and sucked it hardly, next he passed his tongue for his scrotum and go up to his hole, leaving a wet track of saliva―, T… mmhn… more ―Bae moved his tongue in circles around his entrances and started to penetrate him with it, Seungri moan as he felt how his warm tongue caressed his insides, his saliva lubricating him and wetting him, he wanted to masturbate himself but the older smack his hand away―, Bae, please… mñh, I need AAH! ―Youngbae started to press his nipples without pinch them, only passing the pat of his fingers on the feeling the hardness. Seungri moved his hips anxiously, he could felt the hot breath caressing his wet skin while the other moved his head side to side looking to be deeper inside. He downed his head and look at his leaking member, a warm pressure in his belly.

Youngbae held strongly his hips and growled when he felt Ri’s hole pressing his tongue, he moved the muscle as fast as he can inside the warm canal, Seungri’s moan filling the room.

― BAE! BAE STOP! I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum ―The named took his erection and masturbate him fast until make him cum. The younger’s arms trembled and fell over the soiled sheets.

Youngbae smiles while liking the still little, twitching hole―: I don’t remember telling you can rest ―He stood up and went to the bureau at the other side of the room and opened one of the drawers taking out a plastic packet and a big, pink can which he hide behind his back―, close your eyes.

― No. You know I don’t like that blind sex ―He sat in the bed while trying to take away the wet hair that don’t leave him see.

― You said that because we hadn’t try it… close your eyes, it’s something you wanted ―When he hear that Seungri closed his eyes immediately, bae smiled and put the can in his hand―: open them.

― What it is? ―At the younger took a moment to identify what it was bit when he did it he jumped out of the bed to the older’s arms who catch him laughing―: the tantra kit! I LOVE YOU Where you found it? ―He kissed him repeatedly.

― Internet, why you ask? You showed it to me ―He held his thighs without drop the plastic packet in his hand y rest him on the bed leaving it next to his body to took the can before the younger could open it and left in the floor next to the bed―, we’ll use that in other chance, ok? I have another game today.

― Those are Chinese ball? ―Murmured Ri unsecure while the older turned him leaving him in his hands and knees―, I don’t know if I’m ready for that.  
― Seungri, shut up and let me do my work ―He took on finger in his mouth and wet him as best he could, after take it out he passes his tongue over his butt hole before introduce his finger―, don’t bend yourself ―He spread his legs and accommodate himself under him, his flat dick in front of him.

He started to push in and out his finger, massaging his ring of muscles stimulating him. When Seungri started to sigh excited and his penis started to increase, he started to rotate his finger slowly while passing his tongue for the tip of his dick―: aah, yeah ―He took the tip between his lips and cuck slowly feeling how it was becoming hard in his mouth. He lick the tip and press the tip in the slit.

He move more his finger without stretch him looking for his prostate. For that time Seungri couldn’t stop moaning like crazy. The sensation of the hot mouth of Youngbae and his  
fingers had him over stimulated.

― T-THERE! ―Seungri pushed himself against his mouth making the other gag―, I’m...sorraaah, b-but it feels so goooohm ―Bae’s finger and started to massage his sweet spot with slow movements. He could felt the precum in his tongue so he started to press the base of the hard cock―, I’m gonaaah, I’m gonna cum again ―He lead his hand to the older’s head and digged his fingers in his hair, pulling it.

Youngbae took out his finger and took it, next to other one, to his mouth to wet them with his saliva. He introduce them again, this time starting to stretch him with circular movements, sin middle finger looking every time he could his prostate―, aaah mhn I’m gonna… ―His other hand masturbated what it wasn’t inside his mouth and let him finish in it.

Seungri fell next to him, in is face a satisfice expression while he looked how Youngbae passes his tongue for his lips. He smiled and extended his arms to the older who accept the hug―, you’re the best ―He kissed him and rounded him with his legs―, but now is your turn ―He lifted his hips and grinded them with the other one’s, feeling the other’s erection over his belly.

― Are you tires? You know. The position?

― My knees are ―He looked how he took two pillows and piled them up one over the other.

― Get comfortable ―Seungri obeyed him and put his hips over the pillows, taking another one and putting it under his chest to be more comfortable while he heard how the other was opening the plastic packet which was in the bed―, relax.

― Wait, wait, what is that? ―He wanted to turn over but the hand pressing his back stopped him.

― Is lube.

― No. That’s a fucking Chinese ball, I don’t want you to put a fucking Chinese ball, what would happen if it get stuck? You have any idea of how shameful that could be?! You have any idea of how I what I would need to do to take it out? ―A hand shut him up and made him look at the pink ball that Bae put in front of him.

― Is lube, I swear ―Seungri put it close to his face to look it better and immediately he felt the sweet scent it released, the other gave him the packet so he could see and read what it came in it―, it will dissolve inside ―The younger look at him insecure and looked at the ball, it was like that for a time, his eyes looking the packet, the ball and Youngbae, until he nodded. Bae smiled happily and kissed his shoulders and neck, his hands sliding his back and his sides until reach his butt. He pressed the ball in his hand to warm it a little and then started to caress his entrance with it, he pressed it and started to introduce it slowly.

Seungri moaned when he felt how the ball slide inside thanks to the other’s fingers until it finish deep inside, almost immediately he how it became bland leaving a wet sensation and hot inside―: aaahm it’s hot ―He contracted squeezing the pillow under him―, it feels really hot.

― It feels good, doesn’t it? ―The black haired man parted his eyes to see how Bae stroke himself slowly, his boxers slightly down―, you feel hot? Did you see it have aphrodisiac? It’ll make you feel like never before, I’ll make you feel like never.

Seungri bite his lips with his eyes clouded with lust―; I want you inside ―He raised his ass to the air, wiggling it side to side―, I want you now ―Bae throw his underwear somewhere―, it have been a long now. I want to feel me full of you ―He panted the he felt the older’s hands holding his hips while aligned his cock in his stretched hole.  
― Ready? ―He passed the tip between his buttocks before introduce it slowly biting his lips at feel how hot Seungri was inside.

― Aaah yeah, just like that! ―He reached his hand to the other’s butt, pushing him against his body to make him enter completely. Youngbae passed his tongue over his back, tasting the sweat in his skin. A fruit scent filling the room―, move.

Seungri felt chills when he heard his lover deep moans while he slide out to introduce himself harshly again, making a slapping sound because of his wet skin. With the same force of the first thrust he started a slow pace making both of them moan, Youngbae bended and kissed his jawline until reach his mouth, starting a wet kiss which excited them more. The thrust became harder, the younger was moaning in the other mouth before brake the kiss and scream when he felt how his sweet spot was being grazed, anxiously to being hit directly he bed himself over the pillow under him.

Bae’s hand held his hips―, close your legs ―He rest his knees in the bed, one at each side of Seungri while this one obeyed him making deeper the thrust, the angle change allowed both stimulate more directly.

― y-Youngbae! Yeah! MORE! ―He pulled the sheets with heavy breath and his face red. It had happen days since the last time they were together in the bed so he knew that was the reason his body was so sensitive but what Youngbae had given him, he felt like he would broke. He moan harshly when he felt the other chest against his back, his hips rubbing his ass stopping the slapping sound―, Baeby ―He throw his head back and whispered at his ear biting the skin close to his mouth.

― Aaah, Riri ―He presses one of his buttocks while taking his other hand to the younger’s mouth, introducing his fingers inside―, suck it, suck it in that way that… yeah, just like that ―He pulled his fingers feeling how he fought to keep them inside, his tongue moving around them―: god, Seungri, aah… if you continue squeezing me like this I’ll… I’m gonna…

― Baeby… b-Bae ―He named him as he could with his fingers in his mouth, the hot cum sliding inside of him― a-again mhaah! ―Although the other was cum in any moment the thrust stopped being the younger who control them now moving his hips frenetically, self-penetrating him, the cum inside making more easy to move. The tanned man sit in the bed and turned Seungri over making him rest in his back, his body arched because of the pillows. He held his ankles and raise his left leg close to his face and kissed hit heel, passing his tongue for the sole and reaching his toes, kissing each one―, noo aah, it tickles ―The chuckle that Youngbae made came to his ears and made him frown while moaning, his lips were now kissing his inner calf slowly ant the he caressed his tights, spreading his legs as much he can.

― I love you’re so elastic ―He smiled while stroking the white skin―, I love everything of you beauty ―He bend to take one nipple in his mouth and started to suck it slowly. Ri arched and tried to round his body with his legs but Bae’s hands didn’t let him.

He screamed when the older started to move violently while taking his other nipple. He could felt how the cum inside of him started to went out because of the thrusts. He took his erection and started to jerk himself, his gaze fixed in the little eyes of the tanned man who look at him with his mouth stuck to his chest, biting licking his skin, marking him.  
― Again? ―The younger nod and gasp―, so I am ―He lightly squeeze his balls before join his hand with the other in his cock and masturbated him faster, reducing the pace of the thrust.

― BAE! ―A blast of sperm went out and spread in his chest while Seungri tried to held something.

― Ow, I thought it would be more ―Youngbae licked his lips―, now is my turn ―He pressed his knees in the bed while raising his body and Seungri’s hips with him, giving hard and violently thrust. His lover screamed and rounded him with his legs, afraid to fell in the bed, away of the piece of hot flesh that looked wanted to want to pierce into the bowels. The deep moan of Youngbae filling his senses while he tried to kept his eyes open, unable to keep away his eyes of the tanned sweated skin man he had in front of him, the thrust becoming erratic―: s-Seungri! Seungri! ―He received him in his arms, a warm feeling, that had nothing to be with the cum spreading inside of him, filled his body while they pressed their lips together in a sloppy but full of emotions kiss. He look at Youngbae's eyes who smiled him timidly before press a chaste kiss in his forehead making him smile shyly, the sweat of his body falling on his on drops.

They stayed in that position with heavy breaths, his arms around their bodies.

Youngbae went out of him while Seungri was giving him soft kissed in his lips, still not tired. The tanned man take the sheets in the floor and cover his still hot bodies.

― Mmm no, come here ―Called Ri stretching his arms. The other smiled and rest in his chest hugging the thin waist of him boyfriend―: I love you, you know that? ―Murmured with a smile, the tip of his fingers stroking the tattoo skin of his lover back―, I love you so, so much.

― I know ―He kissed the tip of his nose―, I love you too ―He look amusing the put of the younger―, so, so much ―He add with a smile.

― I can’t wait to use the tantra kit, just imagining it make me want more ―If he wasn’t in Bae arms he would jump off of the bed to open his gift―, you’ll not make me wait until our anniversary, do you? ―He looked at him with pleading eyes.

― I don’t know. That’s not a long wait ―He look happy the impatience of his boyfriend―, ok, ok, I promise we’ll escape one day of this, ‘kay? I want to rest to, we had have a lot of work recently.

― I know… but not even thin we’ll rest of this, know what I mean? ―Youngbae rolled his eyes and pouted his lips asking for a kiss. The younger corresponded immediately―, we’ll not rest of this, right? ―Bae smirked at him.

― Not if you have more surprises like the one you gave today ―He squeeze his ass softly―, you need to do that again for me.

― You can see a lot of videos of sexy girls twerking in YouTube ―Youngbae looked at him like if he was an idiot―, a lot of sexy men twerking ―He frowned.

― If a like to see someone else doing it I wouldn’t ask you to do it for me, or you would like that I see them? ―The younger shake his head.

― Well no… but… is still being a little bit shameful ―Suddenly he started to laugh falling in his back―, I just imagine your face, you’re a perv, I don’t know why you like so much butts.

― No, nononono, I don’t like butts, I like YOUR butt, AND I’M NOT A PERV!

― It’s okay, it’s okay, I still loving you ―He wanted to hug him but the older rejected him.

― Aish ―He accommodate himself in the bed―, just because of that you’ll turn off the lights. And go to sleep ―He cover himself better.

― Wait no, is still early ―He went under the blankets, Bae looked confused at him and then he gasp when he felt Seungri’s tongue slid his length―, you need to cum one more time ―Was heard under the sheets. Youngbae passed his hand across his face until reach his blond hair, shutting the gasps.

― Ugh, I really wanted to rest.


End file.
